legoninjagoencyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jay
Background Edithttp://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Magnets In LEGO Ninjago: The Movie, Jay was shown to be discovered by Sensei Wu while testing one of his inventions. He was then brought to Wu's monastery to train in the ways of Spinjitzu. He trained alongside fellow students Zane and Cole. The three later attacked another that they found in the monastary. After a fight started between the four, Wu appeared to break it up and introduced the newcomer as his fourth student, Kai. Wu then announced to the four ninjas that the search for the Four Golden Weapons was to begin. At the Caves of Despair, location of the Scythe of Quakes, after the scythe was recovered by the ninjas, they are attacked by an army of Skullkins led by Samukai, the king of the underworld. Jay notices the enemies to be just like the training course, and after going through the motions Wu taught him, he summoned a tornado of energy corresponding with his element. In other words: he performed spinjitzu, followed by the others. Samukai and his legion retreat, as a dragon protecting the Scythe appeared behind the ninja. In desperation, Kai uses the scythe, despite Wu's instruction not to use the weapon's power, as no mortal could handle it. A rift appears in the cave ceiling, and the ninja manage to escape. As the ninja are heading to the shurikens of ice, Wu teaches them the most powerful move in spinjitzu: the Tornado of Creation. The boat arrives, crashing into the island, and the ninja enter the frozen plains. Jay and the rest of the ninjas recovered the Shurikens of Ice. Next, At the Floating Ruins, they climb a giant nunchuck to the nunchucks of lightning, jumping down to escape the lightning dragon. The four use special inventions made by Jay, who made backpacks that spawn wings. The ninja are at such a high altitude that they are able to fly to all the way to the Forest of Tranquility, the location of the Sword of Fire. The group then go to sleep in the forest. Kai leaves while the others are asleep as he is under the impression that his sister, Nya is in the forest. Wu later leaves to follow Kai, while Jay, Zane, and Cole are still in slumber. Samukai and the army of Skullkins then arrive, steal three of the golden weapons, and tie the remaining members of the group to a tree. Jay grabs General Nuckal's sword and cuts the rope while the skullkins are not looking. The three ninjas then try to chase the Skullkins in their vehicles, but they escape to the Underworld. The ninjas then go to the Fire Temple where Zane senses the location of the Sword of Fire. Kai and Nya then appear with the fire dragon. Jay then learned of the sacrifice that Wu made. The ninjas then retrieve their elemental dragons and travel to the underworld. While in the underworld, Jay battled the skullkins (once again) and giant spiders. He then witnessed Samukai defeat Sensei Wu and take the sword of fire from him. Samukai was then seemingly destroyed, but the combined power of the weapons allowed Lord Garmadon, Wu's evil brother, to escape from the underworld. Jay then travelled to Kai and Nya's village where he and the other ninjas were welcomed as heroes. Jay had a small moment with Nya,she tells blue is here favorite color, and jay replies YES!!!!!!! she also tells Kai and Jay she's happy they are back. Then they hit their golden weapons together creating an explosion. Jay also appeared in most of the Ninjago Mini-Movies. In the first, he gave Nya a ride to the Blacksmith to pick up a few things, as she is moving in with Kai and the Ninja at the Monastery. He also took part in the dragon race between the other three in the second. He was briefly heard and seen in the third when Kruncha and Knuckal tried to steal the Golden Weapons, and was also seen flying on his dragon in the 6th. In the Spinjitzu Smash online game, Jay appeared in three of the four campaigns. In his respective campaign, he and Nya built a balloon and journeyed to the Sky Temple to retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning. In Zane's campaign, Jay accompanied the ninja of ice on his quest to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. In Cole's campaign, Jay appeared as an illusion that led Cole to the cave where Carridi's daughter and the Scythe of Quakes were being held by Skullkins. Jay was only playable in his respective campaign. Also, in the game Smash Creations, Jay says that Nya is a great kisser when Sensei Wu tells Kai that she is not just an ordinary village girl, thus it can be assumed Jay has kissed Nya before, though he could just be joking with Kai. When Kai leads the charge before the last battle, Jay says he fights for love, further implying his feelings for Nya. Description Edit Jay appears in three variations; as a normal ninja, as a DX Ninja, and as a Microfigure. As a normal ninja, Jay has the classic ninja wrap first used in the Ninja theme from 1998, but in blue for the first time. Jay's face print (,which would normally be covered by the ninja wrap with the exception of his eyes,) is made up of two black eyes with white pupils, a small frown with a line below showing a chin, and two eyebrows, one of which is cut through. His torso, is a blue ninja robe with black hands and no back-printing. The printing that is on the front, reveals darker blue (Earth Blue) clothing under his robes. Also on the torso, is a little golden emblem, which is most likely a symbol of lightning in Ninjago, that also appears on Jay's spinner. Jay's legs in this variation are blue with a darker blue (Earth Blue) knot pattern printed on the hips and legs. http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/9/96/Jay_movie_pic.pngAs a DX ninja, Jay uses the same face and headgear as his first variation, but utilizes a special torso and legs combination. Jay's DX torso features printing on both the front and back; on the front, a golden depiction of the lightning dragon. On the back, the name Jay is printed on in gold. On the legs, a different knot tied to his right. Also on the legs, is a continuation of the lightning dragon design, here the tail is printed. Jay as a microfigure is a basically Jay as a normal ninja in a smaller scale. In Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Jay appeared as both a normal ninja and a DX ninja, however his facial expressions were changed to make him seem more friendly. He was also given the same hair as Mutt Williams (, from the Indiana Jones theme,) when he removed his wrap. Notes Edit *He has appeared in more Ninjago sets then any of the other ninjas. *Jay DX is the only ninja in the group not to have a character card. Variations Edit Appearances Edit *2257 Spinjitzu Starter Set *2259 Skull Motorbike *2263 Turbo-Shredder *2506 Skeleton Monster Truck *2519 Skeleton Bowling *2521 Lightning Dragon Battle *3856 Ninjago (Microfigure) *9442 Jays Storm Fighter *9445 Fangpyre Truck Ambush *9446 Destiny’s Bounty *9553 Jay ZX *30082 Ninja Training *30084 Jay *30085 Jay ;Key Chains and Magnets *853098 Jay Key Chain *853102 Ninjago Magnet Set ;Books *The Selected ;Time *Jay Watch ;Video Games *LEGO Battles: Ninjago ;Movies *LEGO Ninjago: The Movie ;Magazines *LEGO Club Magazine Issue 1 2011 - Lessons of the Dojo!